1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a headrest which is mounted on a seatback of a seat to support the head of a seat occupant, and more particularly to an angular position adjustable headrest which is pivotally movable to a desired angular position relative to the seatback to effectively and comfortably support the head of the seat occupant. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an angular position adjustable headrest of a see-through type which has an aperture formed therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of headrests have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of automotive seats in order to give safety and comfortable sitting posture to the seat occupants. In order to improve the comfort, some of them are of a position adjustable type which is adjustable in angular position relative to the seatback on which the headrest is mounted.
In the field of the automotive seats nowadays proposed, there are also headrests called "see-through headrest" which is formed at its central portion with an aperture by which forward visibility given to a rear seat passenger is increased. Thus, recently, a position adjustable see-through headrest has made a debut which possesses the respective advantages of them at the same time.
Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 59-174055 discloses one of the position adjustable see-through headrests. However, due to a limited parts mounting space owing to presence of the aperture in the headrest proper, it has been difficult to install the position adjusting mechanism in the apertured headrest. Thus, the hiterto proposed headrests of such type have been obliged to either increase the size of the headrest so as to be unsightly or reduce the size of the aperture of the headrest to an unpractical level. Furthermore, the conventional headrests have been insufficient in reducing the production cost because of the complicated construction thereof.